


VIII. Goose, the Bringer of Youth

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: All The Chaos The Goose Causes Actually Is Good, Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Character Has Longstanding Affection for Stubborn Little Assholes Like Goose, Depression, Domestic Goose, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Goose Moves In With Character; Everyone Acts Like They've Always Lived There, Goose is Actually the More Reasonable and Serious Character in this Fic, Hatake Kakashi-centric, LITERALLY, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: Kakashi learns to rely on friends, old and new, when he needs help.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Goose, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection, Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	VIII. Goose, the Bringer of Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115280) by [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist). 

Maito Gai was a very surprised man. But that was his Eternal Rival, always full of surprises!

The dastardly goose had _ moved in _ with Kakashi. And Kakashi _ welcomed _it. 

Genma reported that after Gai set the goose loose, it had run out 15 minutes later with Kakashi’s bedsheets and blankets. Kakashi had walked out, dumbfounded, and shook his head. Probably for the better. Any Gai-trained goose was a monster.

But what was even _ more _ surprising was when the goose returned, only to make off with Kakashi’s laundry hamper. And an hour later, some unlucky genin turned up with freshly washed sheets and clothes. Already folded. 

That was not something Gai had orchestrated. He negotiated for the goose to shock Kakashi out of bed, and Gai was more than satisfied with their agreement. The goose had earned its payment and more. But something else had happened. Something new.

Something Youthful.

Two weeks later, Gai broke into Kakashi’s apartment after the Youthful Shikako asked after him, and asked if anything had changed because his Rival was behaving differently. 

“_ HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! _”

The goose was giving Gai a very irritated glare, and was hissing with its Youthful Teeth on display in retaliation to Gai startling him as he nearly dropped the platter he was carrying.

....wait, what? 

Gai silently followed as the goose dragged a platter of his Eternal Rival’s favorite foods into the bedroom. Which was surprising, because nobody could get his Eternal Rival to take care of himself during a slump. Not even him. Not even the Youthful Shikako-chan could coax him to dinner, not after the disastrous Grass exams. Except this goose, apparently. When Kakashi tried to turn down the food, the goose flapped its wings at Kakashi. When that didn’t work, it stepped on him. Gai found himself watching his Eternal Rival engaging in petty warfare with a _goose_. 

But what finally got Kakashi to respond were The Teeth. The Youthful Accomplice put its open beak (and pointy tongue!!) right near Kakashi and _ hissed. _

Gai had never seen anything so Youthful.


End file.
